comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hadley (Earth-5875)
Hadley was the only settlement of the Outer colony Paraíso, designed for mining and research of minerals found on the planet, such as titanium. Housing a population of only 10,000 colonists, Hadley fell under the administration of the Unified Earth Government and suffered from a xenomorph outbreak in 2536, leading to its eventual destruction. History Founding Paraíso was discovered and colonized by the UEG in 2250 as one of the initial Outer Colonies. The UNSC immediatly sent one of its colony ships with an Atmosphere Processing Plant to terraform the planet, which was originally inhospitable to humans. Much like the other Outer Colonies, Paraíso's inhabitants came from several different backgrounds on Earth. Hadley was founded on January 7th, 2273, and 2274 saw the birth of the first Paraíso native. 2500s Rebbeca "Newt" Jorden was born to Russ and Anne Jorden in Hadley, on March 15th, 2531. After the disastrous encounter between the crew of the commercial freighter ''Nostromo'' on June 16th, 2528 and a lone xenomorph on the moon Acheron in the Zeta Reticuli system, the Office of Naval Intelligence continued on their attempt to capture xenomorphs from the moon in order to use them as bioweapons against the Covenant. On June 28th, 2536, ONI hired Russ and Anne Jorden as expendable fodder to explore Acheron and bring Ovomorphs to one of their facilities on Paraíso. While the couple was able to find many Ovomorphs, Russ was immediatly attacked and impregnated by a Facehugger, leading Anne to place him in cryosleep and return him to Paraíso. installations after being overrun by xenomorphs.]]Upon their return to the colony on July 10th, 2536, the Chestburster inside Russ started to hatch, and upon growing into a xenomorph, immeadiatly started attacking and harvesting colonists and moving them to Hadley's Atmospheric Processing Plant, constructing a hive, forming more xenomorphs and a Proto-Keymind, which eventually became a fully developed Keymind after the xenomorphs captured members of a Colonial Militia team sent to investigate the attack. Linking with the colony's communication were purged, impossibilitating the colonists to call for the UNSC's help. As more and more colonists were being killed by the xenomorphs, many of Paraíso's inhabitants attempted to hide through the nearby vicinities, building barricades and sealing doors so that the alien creatures would not reach them. However, their efforts were in vain, and the colony soon became overrun by the xenomorphs and all of its colonists, save for Newt, who had hidden within the ONI facility, were either killed or impregnated. Four colonists, Dr. Derrick Mori, Demian Brackett, Julisa Paris and Luisa Cantrell, were able to escape Paraíso by hijacking the excavator freighter Onager. During the early stages of the chaos, ONI scientists began studying the xenomorphs at their facility on Hadley. Battle of Paraíso following its destruction by the combined power of the Atmosphere Processing Plant and the [[UNSC Sulaco (Earth-5875)|UNSC Sulaco's]] Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine.]] After the loss of contact with Paraíso, the UNSC dispatched the [[UNSC Sulaco (Earth-5875)|UNSC Sulaco]], a ''Conestoga''-class destroyer, to investigate the colony, with the UNSC Marine 2nd Battalion Bravo Team, led by Lieutenant Scott Gorman and attaching to Ellen Ripley, the only survivor of the first recorded encounter with a xenomorph on Acheron. Upon their arrival, the Marines found a ruined Hadley, as well as Newt hiding at the ventilation system of the ONI facility. When the crew tracked the colonists' personal data transmitters to the Atmosphere Processing Plant, the Marines, led by Master Sergeant Al Apone rushed to investigate, only to be mostly killed and harvested by the xenomorphs, while the D77-TC Pelican pilot Colette Ferro was killed by a xenomorph, making their evacuation from the planet impossible. The surviving Marines then hid at the ONI facility, setting many UA 571-C sutomated sentry guns to defend their position. The xenomorph outbreak was put to an end when Ellen Ripley and the synthetic Bishop took the Sulaco's Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine and detonated it at the side of the Atmosphere Processing Plant, which caused a nuclear explosion that complete destroying the xenomorphs and heavily damaging Hadley. While the survivors of the battle were reduced to three humans and one synthetic, they were able to escape aboard the Sulaco, although at the cost of their slipspace engine, meaning they would be traveling in space at normal speeds. Unknown to them, many xenomorphs had survived the explosion by hiding in Hadley's sewers, where they established a new hive and a new Keymind. Meanwhile, the Office of Naval Intelligence kept all details about the engagement highly classified, covering the presence of the xenomorphs as one of the many attacks of the Covenant during the First Contact War. Notable inhabitants *Russ Jorden *Anne Jorden *Rebbeca "Newt" Jorden *Dr. Derrick Mori *Demian Brackett *Julisa Paris *Luisa Cantrell Category:Earth-5875 Category:Locations of Earth-5875 Category:Cities of Earth-5875 Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Created by Draft227